


Iwaoi Fangirls

by Gay_Cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Cat/pseuds/Gay_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa fangirls are no longer fans of just Oikawa, but now admit to wanting to see him and Hajime as more then friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaoi Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot based on something I saw on tumblr!

Oikawa was used to girls fawning over him, and although he'd never admit it he was even more used to having Iwaizumi shoo them away. And truthfully he enjoyed how angry it made him. 

He teased him for it constantly telling him it was ok to be jealous but to keep the violent tendencies in the bedroom. His reaction was also something he enjoyed. 

 

So when the days came along where Iwaizumi didn't shoo the girls who flocked to him away he found himself not as content with the attention as usual. They were few and far between at least, usually for good reason. But today Iwaizumi wasn't studying or changing he just simply wasn't there. He wasn't sure what he was off doing and it was annoying him to no end that he wasn't there to get mad. 

"Oikawa are you ok?" One of the girls seemingly noticed his absentness. He quickly shoots her a smile and scratches the back of his head. 

"Sorry, just wondering where Iwa chan is. Not that anything should distract me from the beautiful girls in front of me~" of course he'd assume that would sate them all, allowing his thoughts once more to wander. But instead one of them spoke. 

"You and Hajime are so cute!!!" She seemed even more lively than the usual girls he dealt with. He also noticed the one who spoke was in fact one of the quieter ones whom he didn't even know the name of, which in itself surprised him. Not that that was the only thing that caught him off guards. Her words left him more than a little confused. 

"Hmm what do you mean by that?" He asks unable to keep his curiosity at bay. This seems to make her even more excited. 

"Well I ship you guys so hard!" He is a little taken aback by her swift reply but he just smiles and tried to process what the word ship meant letting out a short awkward laugh. Now he was really curious. But he wasn't sure if asking her would provoke her to be angry, wondering if maybe he should know what shipping meant. 

"Aha I see…" he says as he finally remembers he really should respond, although he's not sure how without knowing what she meant.

"You don't know what that word means do you?" One of the other girls asks as she giggles. 

"Aha no sorry" he tilts his head waiting for an explanation. 

"It simply means we're rooting for your love!" Another girl excitedly shouts before seemingly getting a little embarrassed by her outburst.  
It takes a moment for him to understand what they meant by it and when he finally does understand his eyes widen and he feels a faint pink tint arise on his cheeks. 

"W-we're just friends" he raises his hands as he tries to defend himself from the idea of being with Iwa chan in a way they currently were not. Sure he admitted he maybe kinda had a crush on his childhood friend, but they were just that, childhood friends and he didn't wish to ruin what they had. 

"You two would be so cute together tho-" the girl who's speaking cuts herself off quickly as he's left to wonder why only for a brief moment before he's swiftly being hit over the head. 

"Guys who skip out on practice to talk to girls annoy me the most" he jumps at the sound of Iwaizumi's voice and the girls giggle. 

"Sorry we'll return him to you now~" on of them teasingly replies smiling at Oikawa. To Iwaizumi it just looks like a stupid attempt at flirting so he doesn't think much and drags Oikawa away by the arm. Oikawa stumbles trying to regain his confidence as he gets pulled towards the gym entrance. 

"Iwa chan, you could at least be a little more gentle with me" he finally finds his voice trying to push away what the girls had talked to him about. 

"What were they asking about today?" He sounds indifferent, but Oikawa knows he has to be interested if he's even asking about it.

"Oh, they were just telling me how they're thankful to get to watch someone so beautiful, and talented play volle-" he's finally cut off by a not too gentle shove from Iwaizumi. 

"They seemed to be asking you a question, I just want to make sure you won't be going on a date and skipping out on the movie night you convinced me to agree to" he pauses outside the door crossing his arms. 

"Don't worry Iwa chan I wouldn't dream on missing out on a whole night of X-files!~" Oikawa couldn't help but notice how cute Iwaizumi looked getting all worked up over nothing. 

"Good, because I didn't make sure I was free just to get ditched by you going on a date with some girl" he knows he's only saying this because it had happened before and he offers up a sheepish grin. He's about to say something more but Iwaizumi opens the gym door. 

"Just get inside and practice" Iwaizumi heads inside before him and he trails behind, what the girls had said still in the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated, but comments are the best!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://gay-trash-cats.tumblr.com/)
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr, or offer a prompt!


End file.
